wowwikifandomcom_nl-20200214-history
World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King
|platforms = Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X |genre = MMORPG }} World of Warcraft: The Wrath of the Lich King is de tweede uitbreidingsset van World of Warcraft. Hoogtepunten zijn onder andere het maximum level van 80, introductie van de Death Knight Hero class, nieuwe PvP, belegering wapens zoals katapulten en gebouwen die vernietigd kunnen worden, een nieuwe baan, de mogelijkheid om kapsels te kunnen veranderen en nieuwe danspassen, en natuurlijk vele nieuwe dungeons, items, quests en monsters.http://www.youtube.com/?v=1Q3W0v098sI Er is op dit moment een uitgavedatum voor de expansion namelijk 13-11-2008. Northrend thumb|Komende gebieden in Northrend De nieuwe uitbreiding introduceert het nieuwe continent dat bij Azeroth word toegevoegd. Het ijzige Northrend is onder de controle van de Lich King. Ongeveer 10 nieuwe zones worden geintroduceerd. Om enkele problemen te verminderen die bij de lancering van de World of Warcraft: The Buring Crusade werden ervaren zullen spelers kunnen kiezen om het continent vrijer in te gaan - zowel de Howling Fjord in het oosten als de Tundra Borean in het westen zijn beschikbaar vanaf level 68, en het is gepland dat u al niveau 72 op die manier kunt worden zonder allebei te bezoeken. Het continent ontworpen wordt om spelers van niveau 68 tot 80 toe te staan. Beide streken zullen een citadel-Stijl Hellfire Dungeon met veelvoudige kerkervleugels voor niveau 70 karakters, niveau 80 karakters, en raiders.http://www.mmo-champion.com/index.php?topic=630.0 Flying mounts kunnen in Northrend ook gebruikt worden, alleen vanaf level 80, zodat we de content van de nieuwe expansion niet overslaan. http://www.xfire.com/blog/blizzcon2007/14820/ Het is verwachtbaar dat de groene items in Northrend beter zijn dan die van TBC. Dalaran Azeroth wordt ook veranderd - Dalaran wordt verplaats van onder het (paarse) schild in Alterac, naar hoog in de lucht in Northrend, daar zal het rondzweven. Het is in ware gewoon de Shattrath City van Northrend. De Kirin Tor zijn verantwoordelijk voor de verhuizing. Je kan er waarschijnlijk heen via een transporteur en de flying mount.http://www.wowinsider.com/2007/08/03/liveblogging-the-blizzcon-expansion-demo-panel/ De Forsaken De Forsaken en hun koningin, Sylvanas, zijn ook in Northrend gearriveerd met een virus, gelijk aan de "Scourge" plaag, om terug te slaan tegen Arthas. Ze hebben een kamp opgezet in Howling Fjord. De Lich King Het is de bedoeling dat spelers in direct contact met Arthas zullen staan, om een gevoel van realiteit te geven wat ze bij Illidan niet hebben gedaan. Dungeons en end-game content De expansion zal nieuwe dungeons introduceren, en het Heroic systeem behoudden. Veel nieuwe 5-man, 10-man, en 25-man dungeons zullen in Northrend geplaats worden, Inclusief: * Utgarde Keep, een instance gevuld met Vrykul, een viking-achtig ras, ze werken voor Arthas, de Lich King. Het word ongeveer hetzelfde als Hellfire Citadel, verschillende gwings enzovoort. De eerste wing was speelbaar op Blizzcon. * Grizzlemaw, een nieuwe dungeon over furbolgs, geloceerd in het nieuwe huis van de Furbolg, Grizzly Hills. * Een nieuwe wing van de Caverns of Time. * Naxxramas word opgekrikt naar het 80ste level. http://www.mmo-gamer.com/?p=218 * De Nexus in de Coldarra sub-zone van de Borean Tundra introduceerd de Blue Dragonflight word geopend. De Red Dragonflight zal ons helpen hun te verslaan. * Ulduar, een Titan-gerelateerde dungeon waar geheimen van Azeroth's geschiedenis worden bekendgemaakt. * Azjol-Nerub, het oude kingdom van het Nerubian ras., featuring een Oude God, en de "Faceless Ones'. *De Icecrown Glacier dungeon, zal ook worden geintroduceerd. De Lich King Arthas leeft hierin. Gespeculeerd inhoud van de nieuwe uitbreiding Speculatie. * Een dungeon van de Ice Troll, oftewel Zul'Dral, al werd dit niet gezegd op Blizzcon. * Riplash Ruins, gepopuleerd door de Naga, word mischien een nieuwe dungeon. * Uldum, een vanaf het begin van WoW gesloten instance, word mischien ook geintroduceerd. Hero Classes De uitbreiding zal het langverwachte concept de Klassen van de Held aan Wereld van Warcraft introduceren. Het wordt gepland dat de Ridder van de Dood eerste van verscheidene unlockable heldenklassen zal zijn, enige beschikbaar bij lancering, hoewel geen welomlijnde plannen zijn geopenbaard. De klassen van de held zullen over het algemeen bestaan uit klassen van Warcraft 3 die te sterk om van niveau 1 waren te spelen of konden geen primaire klassenrol passen. Death Knight World of Warcraft's eerste Hero class zal de Death Knight zijn. Death Knight zullen voor ze naar Outland kunnen een questketen op hoog niveau moeten voltooien. Voor de speler een Death Knight kan creëren moet hij of zij eers een character van level 55 of hoger hebben. De Death Knight is plaat-dragende dps/tankclass (hoewel geen schild) niet kan gebruiken dat een gloednieuw middelsysteem gebruikt dat hoofdzakelijk op cooldowns wordt gebaseerd. Eerder dan de bestaande werktuigkundigen Mana/Rage/Energy, zal de Death Knight het Systeem van de Rune kunnen snijden in zijn wapen buiten gevecht, en dan die runen gebruiken aan machtscapaciteiten. Blizzard op de officiële uitbreidingsplaats beschrijft de Ridder van de Dood als "meester de necromantic bevoegdheden van de Death Knight. Om de death knight te krijgen moet je een quest line doen, de quest line zou eerst op lvl 80 beginen maar dat wordt waarschijnlijk rond de 55-60 zodat de mensen meer van het northend content te zien krijgen en niet meteen naar 80 rushen Inscription profession De inscription is een nieuw beroep dat spelers toestaat om de macht van hun werktijden te vergroten door het verhogen van schade te verminderen of cooldowns ander effect, evenals nieuwe soorten punten toe te voegen. Maar het is ook mogelijk om je spells een extra bijeffect the geven bijvoorbeeld voor fireball een knockback. Verhoogde character customization De spelers zullen ook hun characters kunnen aanpassen door nieuwe hairstyles en huidkleuren te dragen, evenals veranderen hairstyles van bestaande characters. De nieuwe dansen worden ook toegevoegd. PvP addities PvP zullen de werktuigkundigen in WotLK, met de toevoeging van een specifieke streek PvP (zelfs op servers PvE) in centrale Northrend genoemd Meer Wintergrasp worden uitgebreid. Er is geen vereiste om de streek te bezoeken, maar het voordeel zal een interessante beloning zijn die het gehele gebied beïnvloedt (of continent). De uitbreiding zal siege wapens, ook vernietigbare gebouwen en minstens één nieuw slagveld introduceren. Het momenteel geplande slagveld zal belegeringsvoertuigen, 15 mensen in elk team hebben, en de spelen zullen 30 tot 40 minuten duren. Addities voor de bestaande content De uitbreiding zal karakters die op niveau op niveau 80 toestaan, 10 toevoegen een extra talent aan hun verwijdering en verder het uitbreiden van de talentenbomen om voor 51-punt talenten toe te staan richt. Het nivelleren van 70 tot 80 zou de zelfde hoeveelheid tijd moeten vergen zoals 60 tot 70. De beroepen zullen ook toegestaan worden op niveau aan 450 vaardigheidspunten van de bestaande 375 skillcap, terwijl de nivellerende beroepen van 300-375 zullen gemakkelijker worden gemaakt. Technische Informatie De uitbreiding zou ook het grafische detail van Warcraft moeten verhogen - bijvoorbeeld, wordt een nieuw in de schaduw stellend systeem gecodeerd voor gebruik in ijsholen, terwijl de vlamanimatie nu veel meer gedetailleerd zijn. System Requirements zijn nog niet gepubliceerd, hoewel het waarschijnlijk hetzelfde word als TBC. Referenties de:Wrath of the Lich King en:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King es:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King fi:Wrath of the Lich King fr:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King hu:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King it:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King ja:Wrath of the Lich King no:Wrath of the Lich King pl:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Uitbreidingen Category:Games Category:Warcraft computer games Category:World of Warcraft